Throws of Passion
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Just a little Dally x Johnny one shot. Smut, some fluff and just love. What can I say *insert shoulder shrug here* Read it!


** .XDallyxJohnnyX.**

**No purpose to this, I just can't find one. Really I can't find one. solo fic, no Diamond. **

* * *

"Ey uh Johnny what's that?" Dallas said jutting his thumb towards the large dark colored mark on the side of Johnny's cheek right under his scar.

"What that?" Johnny asked turning to face Dally.

"That purple thingy on yer face"

"Um.. oh its just a bruise"

"Just?" Dally questioned taking about a cancer stick from the pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah just" Johnny said shrugging his thin shoulders.

"Its kinda an ugly color, don'tcha think"

"Um I don't stare at myself in the mirror Dally at least not like ya do"

"I do not do that" Dally said placing a cancer stick between his lips.

"Yeah Dally ya do, you check your hair in the mirror more than Sodapop does before a date"

Dally sighed as much as he could with a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey baby come light this for me, will ya?"

"I ain't yer maid Dally"

Dally said nothing but tilted his head to the side so Johnny could better access his lips as he waited patiently for his Johnnycake. Johnny sighed and pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket and flicked it open lighting Dallas up.

"There ya happy?"

"I'd be happier if you came closer, baby"

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Wait where ya goin' babe?"

Johnny responded by shooting Dally a glare before turning around to exit the room.

"No ya don't" Dally said getting up and pulling his arms around Johnny's small waist before leaning down to kiss him, holding his still lit cig in one hand.

"Dallas, put that cigarette out if yer gonna kiss me"

"Why babe?"

"Fire" was his only response before Dally leaned down and planted a kiss on Johnny's soft lips.

"Stay here" he muttered as he got up and tossed the cigarette into the ash tray, killing the flame before he came back to Johnny who still lied on the floor.

Dallas pulled the smaller boy of the floor and guided him to the opposite side of the room where he pushed the boy down on the old, worn out mattress.

"Come on kid, what's up" Dally asked pressing his lips to Johnny's again.

"Uh you are.." Johnny said.

Dally smirked and pressed his lips against Johnny's own petal, soft lips.

"Smart ass, that's not what I meant" he said trailing his kisses lower.

Johnny shuddered as Dallas' kisses trailed down his neck where his lover suckled, forcing the blood to the surface, leaving a noticeable, red hickey.

"You...ah.." Johnny said as a sharp, pleasure filled gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh, Johnny the things ya do ta me kid" Dallas said stripping Johnny of his jean jacket. Johnny moaned out and arched gracefully as Dallas slid his arm around Johnny's lithe figure.

"Yer warm..."Johnny mutters as Dally's wonderfully calloused fingers caressed the scar on his cheek.

"Just the way ya like it, right?"

"Yeah.." he mumbled as Dally planted kisses on his neck moving down to his shoulder, gently nudging over his shirt so he could get kiss as much smooth, tanned flesh as possible.

"Yer so...ahh... horny all the time" Johnny said with a chuckle as he released another gasp.

"And yer not, baby?"

"Not like you" Johnny said smiling as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Dally's.

"Mmmm, baby you taste amazing" Dally mumbled, "Love ya" he whispered into Johnny's neck.

His calloused hands slid up and down the boy's chest, teasing the smaller boy beneath him.

"I fucking love you" he muttered as he pulled Johnny's pants, while unbuttoning his own.

"Dally...uh..ahh.."

"Feel good, baby?"

"Mmmhhmm" he hummed.

Dally smiled as Johnny wrapped his arms around his back for support. He brought his fingers up to Johnny's mouth, who happily took them. Johnny swirled his tongue around the fingers, taking his time to suck on the tips.

"Perfect" Dally murmured as he slid his slick fingers down to Johnny's puckered hole.

"Ahh...ow..." Johnny whimpered out as Dally began to move.

"Breathe baby" Dally said softly softly into Johnny's hair.

Johnny begin to relax as Dally slid in another finger, scissoring him.

"Oh Dally that feels so good" Johnny said, digging his nails slightly into his lover's back.

Johnny whimpered as Dally's fingers left him, but he soon moaned out Dally entered him.

"S'it all in baby?" Dally said leaning down to kiss Johnny's eager lips.

"Yeah, move Dally please"

"With pleasure" Dally said starting with powerful, lust filled thrust.

Johnny moaned out and threw his head back onto the pillows.

"Like that baby?"

"Yes oh God, Dally faster...more"

Dallas complied and pulled out all the way out before slamming back in, drawing beautifully sexy sounds from Johnny.

"Louder baby louder" Dallas said as he felt his climax approach, "Where is it? Found it" he said as Johnny moaned and gracefully arched his back.

"Oh God baby, I love those sounds" Dallas whispered as he reached for Johnny's aching cock, he begin pumping.

It take to long before Johnny spilled his seed on Dallas' hands. Dallas groaned and came, filling Johnny with his sloppy juices.

Now flaccid Dallas pulled out and moved Johnny so the smaller boy rested upon his chest. Johnny sighed and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck.

"Ya have a good time, baby?"

"Yeah I did" Johnny said sighing contently.

"Good, but I have ta ask, why was ya mad earlier?"

"Ya kept callin' me kid"

"That it baby? Why didn't ya say something?"

Johnny shurgged his shoulders and winced slightly, he was sore but he didn't mind, not with Dally here. "Maybe I like playing games" he said giving Dally 'the smirk'. Dallas rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Johnny, while he gently caressed the small of his lover's back.

"You know ya are pretty horny right?"

"I am not Dallas" Johnny said glaring daggers at his lover.

"Maybe, maybe not but ya are gonna have a pretty noticeable hickey"

Johnny's cheeks caught flame. A bright pink bush now stained his cheeks.

"Dallas!"

* * *

**End. **

**Just gotta love Dally x Johnny! x)**


End file.
